1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to computer displays and, more specifically, to a method of displaying an indication of computer operation during computer download wait periods.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Computer wait periods a increasingly common. Examples of such periods include the amount of time expended during a data download (such as a site access on the global computer network), storage access time and time expended by a computer during complex operations. During such wait periods, the user is often concerned that the computer is malfunctioning and that it is not actually performing any operations.
To alleviate the user's concern, many computers display an indication that the computer is currently executing an operation that requires a wait period. Such an indication may be something as simple as an iconic representation of an hour glass displayed on the user's computer screen. More complicated systems give the user an idea of the amount of time remaining in the wait period. For example, many computers display a blue bar that changes in length in proportion to the amount of the period that has already passed during a data download.
Other than an indication of the time remaining in the wait period, no useful information is conveyed by such systems. Therefore, during the wait periods represented by such systems, the user often stares blankly at the screen while waiting for the wait period to end. Given that the user is also a consumer, current systems do not make use of the valuable attention of the user that could otherwise be directed to advertising information.
Therefore, there is a need for a system that makes greater use of the user's attention during computer wait periods.